


[PODFIC] Gadarene

by birdie7272



Series: Magical Bloody Sex Assassin [podfic] [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dropbox Stream available, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merthur - Freeform, Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Slavery, Smut, rape scenes not described in detail (off screen only) and do not occur between A/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<br/></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You’re the Prince?” Merlin says, eyeing him. He hesitates, then adds, defiant, “The Mad Prince of Camelot.”<br/>Arthur doesn’t move. There’s quiet for a long time, then he says it. “I am.”<br/>“You don’t seem mad,” he says.<br/>The smile wells up from somewhere deep, and very sad. “Well, Merlin,” he says, “give me time.”<br/></p>
</blockquote> <br/>Reader's summary:<blockquote>
  <p>A bamf, not-too-dark, plotty slave fic filled with merthur deliciousness.</p>
</blockquote> <br/><a href="http://mersuperwholockabuff.tumblr.com/post/151646292022/what-the-heck-is-a-podfic">PODFICs confuse me.  What is this? What am I looking at? What do I do?</a>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gadarene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362891) by [unpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible). 



                                                          

   
**Gadarene** : ˈɡadəˌrēn/, _adjective,_ involving or engaged in a headlong or potentially disastrous rush to do something.

* * *

ENTIRE PODFIC - PART 1:

 [MF DOWNLOAD - PART 1: 01 -14](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hdi5ccriz3odc4n/Gadarene_Part+1_01+-+14.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD/STREAM - PART 1: 01 -14](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sznd0mb73d37llx/Gadarene_Part%201_01%20-%2014.mp3?dl=0)

291MB

05:18:44

* * *

ENTIRE PODFIC - PART 2:

[MF DOWNLOAD - PART 2: 15 - 28](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iox4jcunkztwt3m/Gadarene_Part+2_15+-+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD/STREAM - PART 2: 15 - 28](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p39p3ksr6lsjr20/Gadarene_Part%202_15%20-%2028.mp3?dl=0)

288.68MB

05:15:19

* * *

CHAPTER 1 ONLY:

 MF [DOWNLOAD - 01 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1a7acdrxwtietji/Gadarene_01+of+28.mp3)

DB [DOWLOAD - 01](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a2vv9swu3ar4hw7/Gadarene_01%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

24.2mb

\--:26:27

* * *

MF - Media Fire

DB - Drop Box

Tiny disclaimer here.  I do differ from the original fic here and there, mostly pronoun changes to make it obvious who is speaking.  The original work was not betaed.  
I am American and I'm from the part that speaks really freaking fast (or so we are told).  I try to tone it down but I know I still go a bit fast.  I'll work on it.   
Also, my slur might pop up.  I know you'll forgive me.  My accents might accidentally try and wiggle in too.  I apologize in advance :D  
Also, also you are not imagining the jumps from Left to Right.  I only hope your headphones are working ;)

And finally, the ten second musical breaks are from the Season 1 BBC Merlin Soundtrack.  

Okay, you are prepared for everything.  Go!  Listen!  Read!  Enjoy! 

* * *

 Don't forget to leave Kudos/Comments for unpossible [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/362891/chapters/642148)


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m devastated to hear that simply basking in my presence doesn’t fill your days with delight, Merlin,” the Prince says, turning his eyes back to the papers in front of him, mouth twitching. “I will of course give it my immediate attention.”

 MF [DOWNLOAD - 02](http://www.mediafire.com/download/i56i4pc36nljzo6/Gadarene_02+of+28.mp3)

DB [DOWNLOAD -02](https://www.dropbox.com/s/omt9l8nhnygjajn/Gadarene_02%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

24.9mb

\--:27:17


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighs silently at the ceiling, ignoring the insistent throb of his cock and distantly angry that Merlin is both a constant temptation, and the reason Arthur can’t even take pleasure by his own hand.
> 
> He hadn’t thought this through very far, taking a bedwarmer.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 03](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sso7fs4a42bilpn/Gadarene_03+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD -03](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9u0v9v4vmr35x7y/Gadarene_03%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

17.1MB

\--:18:38


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin sighs. Hasn’t he learned anything by now? Arthur feels responsible for everyone.

MF[ DOWNLOAD - 04](http://www.mediafire.com/download/abq7uh65tqt6kkp/Gadarene_04+of+28.mp3)

DB [DOWNLOAD - 04](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xjyjp7lu7gfg4yt/Gadarene_04%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

14.9 MB

\--:16:16


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must never let your guard down, not for an instant. It can cost you more than your life.

MF [DOWNLOAD - 05](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p3n5gm63453bpft/Gadarene_05+of+28.mp3)

DB [DOWNLOAD - 05](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vw488xx683i7913/Gadarene_05%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

15.27 MB

\--:16:40


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s just… something about you, Merlin," he sighs. "I can’t decide if you’re a liar or a fool.”
> 
> If you only knew, Merlin thinks. I’m both.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 06](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9sujj0u66fks4af/Gadarene_06+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 06](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q1bhasowvsmtt63/Gadarene_06%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

19.74MB

\--:21:33


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not ashamed of Arthur. Not embarrassed by his madness. Only sad. And determined to figure it out.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 07](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0w85d17d166dip6/Gadarene_07+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 07](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p17l49csw0pn0vv/Gadarene_07%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

17.84MB

\--:19:29


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {No Chapter Summary by Author}
> 
> Reader Chapter Summary:
> 
> “Your destiny is within your grasp, young Pendragon. The other half, that which will make you whole.”

[MF DOWNLOAD - 08](http://www.mediafire.com/download/evlwbh0605vb0bn/Gadarene_08+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 08](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fcudqi0qh5jekgk/Gadarene_08%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

22.11MB

\--:24:09


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin can’t help but wonder how he missed this, how he could have failed to see that Arthur’s silent moments were deep thought and planning, not brooding over his personal misfortunes.

[MF DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9kum27r9awoky4g/Gadarene_09+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD](https://www.dropbox.com/s/081bc7l1dmeisnl/Gadarene_09%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

30.09MB

\--:32:52

 

* * *

Two things....

1.  I was sick while recording.  Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

2.  We hop into past tense for a section here.  Remember, it wasn't beta'd. And if you're wondering why I didn't just offer to beta it while I was recording.....*runs away*

 

Don't let either fact distract you from the awesomeness that is this plot!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not fair. He’s already tied to Arthur in every way possible. Legally his property, physically protected by the man, and gradually, inevitably, worst of all - Merlin has become fascinated by who he is, the real Arthur.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 10](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b1l42q78b8la2qv/Gadarene_10+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 10](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x575tkdhfi8k022/Gadarene_10%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

23.36MB

\--:25:31

* * *

Sick again.... sorry again.... I don't get better for a while. 

 

Also, here's the [ebook art done by Eranuliin ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/457272)


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows Arthur’s footsteps, the careful measured pace of them, and he doesn’t stir, just listens to the sound of the door closing, key turning in the lock, the long, shaky breath Arthur draws before he crosses the room to the bed.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 11](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ehznkdnzh99bpf6/Gadarene_11+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 11](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8f0270b2e2b19kf/Gadarene_11%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

16.85MB

\--:18:24


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has no idea who he’s dealing with. Merlin once spent over five hours neck-deep in a freezing river, just to prove Will wrong. Of course, he’d been dragged out by the hair by his livid mother as night fell, but still.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 12](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s37vc7uceq9f82w/Gadarene_12+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 12](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Gadarene?preview=Gadarene_12+of+28.mp3)

20.98MB

\--:22:55


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agravaine, eyes cold, drifts past Arthur in the crowd, talking calmly of the importance of protecting one’s family, especially those dependent on one’s goodwill, and it takes every ounce of control Arthur has to pretend he doesn’t understand the threat buried in those words.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 13](http://www.mediafire.com/download/16kdw371z057mc0/Gadarene_13+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 13](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Gadarene?preview=Gadarene_13+of+28.mp3)

23.97MB

\--:26:10


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a brief flare of self-directed anger. How could I think it would be so easy.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 14](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tefl5h3fkgf9wb7/Gadarene_14+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 14](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4hieyrjmj7faldp/Gadarene_14%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

20.3MB

\--:22:15

 

[MF DOWNLOAD - PART 1: 01 -14](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hdi5ccriz3odc4n/Gadarene_Part+1_01+-+14.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - PART 1: 01 -14](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sznd0mb73d37llx/Gadarene_Part%201_01%20-%2014.mp3?dl=0)

291MB

05:18:44


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and panic, magic and rage – it’s an extremely bad combination.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 15](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xf236fn04ckby6j/Gadarene_15+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 15](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rj1v42s0dq96rzs/Gadarene_15%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

21.22MB

\--:23:10


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must be rage that makes him so very clumsy, Arthur thinks later.

[MF DOWNLOAD -16](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j90fccdulsy44lq/Gadarene_16+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD -16](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lcl83vws672cnc1/Gadarene_16%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

22.77MB

\--:24:52

 

I did something super smooth (how could I do anything else?) and permanently deleted the data for this recording before I was done with it.  In the desperate attempt to bring it back, there may be a few spots that sound a tad off.  Bear with my smoothness. 


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the man speaks, his voice is slow and rusty, and his eyes are staring off into the distance. "I had – I tamed a merlin falcon once, when I was a boy. They’ve always been my favourite bird."

[MF DOWNLOAD - 17](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cryids85sbc7og9/Gadarene_17+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 17](https://www.dropbox.com/s/upkm7yajowhot27/Gadarene_17%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

21.04MB

\--:22:59

* * *

R/N: Wow, a lot of people have been super nice to me with lots of wonderful comments and kudos and such.  Just a big old thank you from me.  I really do appreciate it you guys :D  Like... a lot.  Thank you!


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {No Chapter Summary by Author}
> 
> Reader Chapter Summary:
> 
> "If it does indeed only take people, Camelot is the best feeding ground in the kingdom.”

[MF DOWNLOAD - 18](http://www.mediafire.com/download/il94v92dbdrrh6t/Gadarene_18+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 18](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2inr4gvc190s9o7/Gadarene_18%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

20.41MB

\--:22:22


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all very well to promise the little girl that the handsome prince would defeat the monster.
> 
> But now Arthur is preparing for his death, and all Merlin can see is Arthur, face drained of blood as he’s carried away by the Gryphon while Merlin simply watches, helpless and useless.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 19](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dsnd3c1wp1c3tdc/Gadarene_19+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 19](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lz74ue0wen8w6hu/Gadarene_19%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

18.63MB

\--:20:21


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has never before had to carry the weight of others’ lives. Of an entire kingdom.

[MF - DOWNLOAD 20](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e6jew6dn6ayuxaw/Gadarene_20+of+28.mp3)

[DB - DOWNLOAD 20](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7rqyqy8bboan6bk/Gadarene_20%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

18.68MB

\--:20:24


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {No Chapter Summary by Author}
> 
> Reader Chapter Summary:
> 
> “I would follow you anywhere, Arthur, and fight to my last breath with a smile on my face at having been given the chance.”

[MF DOWNLOAD - 21](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ir560aaw32793gs/Gadarene_21+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 21](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jjnitccp5axzmlb/Gadarene_21%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

17.74MB

\--:19:22

 

[Dragon Lord by unpossible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/377445/chapters/615977)


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is apparently the time for him to show seasoned leadership. Maturity. Stupid maturity, he thinks morosely.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 22](https://www.mediafire.com/?wdb9jbjmtc32ub4)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 22](https://www.dropbox.com/s/afdxq3nctn1mrrd/Gadarene_22%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

19.51MB

\--:22:18


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve never been affectionate with one another. Between Uther’s mysterious vigilance – not so mysterious now – and the required formality of courtly manners, they’d never had the chance.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 23](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fc7wl6olw3u6w4l/Gadarene_23+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 23](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kaapkrwnestmvzv/Gadarene_23%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

20.78MB

\--:22:41


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it feels like his magic has a crush on Arthur that is completely separate from Merlin himself.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 24](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rfr4c3kst82swtk/Gadarene_24+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 24](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ihvijl69fl8kr2/Gadarene_24%20of%2028.mp3?dl=0)

15.91MB

\--:17:22

 

I'm alive!  Just got very, very busy but this should be done by the end of the month... I hope.  Thank you for the support!


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows in that one flash that he will never be free, never want another, never again will he be alone in this world, as long as there is Arthur.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 25](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b7mcykdh71sd8ac/Gadarene_25+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 25](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Gadarene?preview=Gadarene_25+of+28.mp3)

17.34MB

\--:18:56

* * *

Yet again I am highly apologetic.  I had planned to finish this at the end of July and for that I am sorry.  Sorry for jumping from updating two to three times a week to once a month.  The reason I am so busy?  

Well it's super cheesey but I kinda fell in love and now I'm super busy because I'm moving in with the guy at the end of this month.  Ah!  So I am sorry for the delays and I will continue to upload until this is finished but probably not as fast as I hope.  Thank you guys for your understanding :D


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely she knows Arthur well enough – or, no. Perhaps she doesn’t. Perhaps the madness and the distance and the dreams and whatever poison Agravaine has been spilling in her ears has-
> 
> Perhaps she doesn’t know what to believe.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 26](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5uk7fs8lqsqpbz7/Gadarene_26+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 26](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Gadarene?preview=Gadarene_26+of+28.mp3)

22.25MB

\--:24:17

 

* * *

I am back bitches!  And ready to finish.  I am totally rusty so I may not be finishing with quite the *bang* I had originally intended but at least I'm getting it done :D

Last chapters are recorded and said rustiness may be an issue but it won't be a big one.  I'll have the editing/uploading done by the weekend. 

And only two months behind schedule!  Yay?!


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emrys? My name’s Merlin.”  
> “That’s the name your mother gave you. But the Old Religion has its own name for you, lovely.”

[MF DOWNLOAD - 27 SOUND EFFECTS ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yv4mfuqeyu7joyl/Gadarene_27+of+28+-+Sound+Effects.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 27 SOUND EFFECTS](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Gadarene?preview=Gadarene_27+of+28+-+Sound+Effects.mp3)

(you may be overwhelmed once or twice...)

25.79MB

\--:28:10

* * *

 

[MF DOWNLOAD - 27 NO SOUND EFFECTS ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0w3dkej6jvld3sd/Gadarene_27+of+28+-+No+Sound+Effects.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 27 NO SOUND EFFECTS](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Gadarene?preview=Gadarene_27+of+28+-+No+Sound+Effects.mp3)

(you may run into some awkward pauses...)

25.79MB

\--:28:10

* * *

 

LINK: [RED QUEEN FANART](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4734614)


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s as though he’s only been waiting – and he realizes as he shoulders through the doors of the Great Hall, that perhaps he has. All these months, over a year, he’s had to hold in his temper, no matter what the provocation. Never could he truly react, never show the way he was feeling.
> 
> Not today.

[MF DOWNLOAD - 28](http://www.mediafire.com/file/33b5bze3q1oa8c8/Gadarene_28+of+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - 28](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Gadarene?preview=Gadarene_28+of+28.mp3)

26.4MB

\--:28:50

* * *

 

[MF DOWNLOAD - PART 2: 15 - 28](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iox4jcunkztwt3m/Gadarene_Part+2_15+-+28.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD - PART 2: 15 - 28](https://www.dropbox.com/home/Gadarene?preview=Gadarene_Part+2_15+-+28.mp3)

288.68MB

05:15:19

* * *

 

Don't forget to leave Kudos/Comments for unpossible [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/362891/chapters/642148)


End file.
